Chaos
by Phantom Sin
Summary: A shadow to the school. A fate so terrible sealed in stone. Let us see how Myrtle handles the bites that come in flight. Here are her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**AN:** I just wrote whatever came to mind lol! Interpret it as you like. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** HP characters are her creation alone. J.K.R. Ta! :)

* * *

Chaos

 **~o0o~**

Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
I am scared.  
Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
I wish you cared.  
Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
What is this noise?  
Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
Why can't I hear myself?

-0-

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Stop!  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Why are you doing this?  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Make it stop.  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Shut up!

-0-

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Who are you?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
What you want?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Help me!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
NO!

-0-

Sniffles, sobs. Who's there?  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Jumps, yells. Please. Don't kill me.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Screams. It hurts.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Leave me alone. Whimpers.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
I want to go. Shouts.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen

**AN:** Hi all, open to interpretation. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** HP characters belong to ZIP! J.K.R Cheers!

* * *

Frozen

 **~o0o~**

I am standing still,  
Watching people past me by.  
They don't notice,  
What's behind this invisibility.  
I cannot shake my frozen limbs.  
I cannot bear this hidden fear.

-0-

Someone please tell me,  
How am I to know?  
That this wall I've erected,  
is the very thing blocking me out of sight.

-0-

Come back, come back.  
I want to know.  
Do you see me as I am?  
I want to know,  
If what your seeing is really me.  
Or an artificial figure you've created.

-0-

I am frozen but your eyes can't reach me.  
I am cold but your touch won't warm me.  
I am alone but your company won't heal me,  
because I'm frozen and have no feeling.


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Flakes

**AN:** Hi, I got this inspiration from a strange source. As always it's open to interpretation. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters. XO

* * *

Snow Flakes

 **~o0o~**

Lets play a game.  
I have an idea.  
Why don't we just gaze instead?  
For years I have a been.  
A shadow.  
Would you see?  
Like those snow flakes.

-0-

What would you know?  
I'm about to show.  
Could you count those tiny pieces?  
I've always been.  
A lonely figure.  
Don't you know.  
Just look at those snow flakes.

-0-

There have been.  
Many times.  
I wish I wasn't a ghost.  
Do you know how long?  
It has taken me.  
To accept who I am.  
You would know.  
If you looked at those snow flakes

-0-

I have to wonder.  
If I am to wander.  
How best to spend my time?  
There is no time like no other.  
Than to do it right now.  
I can't just be like another snow flake.

-0-

Tonight is the night.  
I'm going to have fun.  
I know of a place.  
You will never give up.  
The girls bathroom it is.  
Now that's what I call.  
My favourite court.  
Just wait your turn.  
While I sort out these snow flakes one by one.


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit

**AN:** This was fun to write. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** These lovely characters belong to J.K.R! XD

* * *

Spirit

 **~o0o~**

My breath puffs out.  
In little bouts.  
I'm the only one here.  
A spirit no less.

-0-

What you are about to see.  
Will blow your eyes out.  
The danger it represents.  
Slinking back into the shadows.  
Silent as the night.  
Like the spirit she is.

-0-

Alone in this chamber.  
I fear this might be.  
A flashback in time.  
To my terrible past.  
I'm a spirit you know.

-0-

Whatever you plan to do.  
Just hope you are not next.  
It's easy for me.  
To hide back.  
I'm a spirit.  
No can notice.

-0-

Just know that I'm here.  
I'm watching.  
I'll see whatever, gets in.  
I'm not hard to ignore.  
I'm a spirit, after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews. You're wonderful. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters.

* * *

Forgotten

 **~o0o~**

What are you looking at?  
I know it's not me.  
Why would you.  
I'm standing right here.  
Forgotten.

-0-

What is it that you want?  
Surely you will tell me.  
But I guess I'm not important enough.  
What did I expect.  
Everyone has forgotten me.

-0-

Hello, you there.  
Stop!  
He's not listening.  
He passes through.  
Why wouldn't he.  
I'm easily forgotten.

-0-

I hufff.  
I sit back.  
Watching people come and go.  
Would you look at that.  
They didn't even bat an eye.  
All this time I was there.  
This just goes to show.  
I'll be forgotten.  
No matter what.


End file.
